


堂本秘书为何那样（六）

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	堂本秘书为何那样（六）

堂本秘书为何那样（六）

by正直

35.

假如此时天降大雨，或者刮起狂风，哪怕只是阳光突然变得刺眼，堂本剛都能找到理由忽略堂本光一的问题。可现在树荫下的空气偏偏清凉温柔，薄云缓慢地游上来，遮住太阳，更挟着一丝细润的风。而一个行人或一辆车都没有从他们身边经过，气氛安宁得有些温馨，也让堂本剛根本无法假装没听见那个问题。

他喜欢上他了，为什么不行？

就是不行。不接受同性爱也好、不希望职场恋也好，既不想要同性爱也不想要职场恋也好，都是理直气壮的好回答，唯有最简单的那个，堂本剛反而说不出口。

“因为我不喜欢你”——这样不就行了？

不行。

为什么不行？

不必被堂本光一追问，堂本剛已经主动钻进牛角尖里了。他心乱如麻，甚至忘了自己早上是如何为社长终于找到心上人而既欢欣鼓舞又忧心忡忡，只顾着和“不行”、“为什么不行”及“到底行不行”较劲，并不知道面前的人在告白后也有点慌乱。

堂本光一没有放手，顽强维持着搂抱秘书的姿势，两臂环住剛的腰，力道不太大，两人不至于紧贴着彼此，这点距离使他正好能看见剛眼中的困惑和为难。事情发展到这个地步，光一很难说到底是刚才冲动告白的效果比较好，或是干脆在清晨被秘书发现自己的妄想比较好，因为目前事态的发展已经严重偏离了他预想的轨道。那些盛大的场景呢？精心准备的台词呢？至少要有些花吧，还该来些彩色的点缀……哪怕只是放飞几个气球。

他忐忑地等待着秘书给出拒绝他的理由，随着堂本剛沉默的时间渐长，光一心里却隐隐浮现一个毫无来由的猜测——更类似于某种直觉：剛的拒绝或许并非因为不喜欢自己。

这念头像一朵绚烂烟花，光一感到自己几乎要被它腾空绽放时的炸裂声吓出个哆嗦。

他虽然计划过追求秘书的事，更想象过二人同居后的场景，但因为是一厢情愿，所以只享受过默默注视的乐趣，忘了恋爱是属于两个人的。直到这“剛也许不讨厌自己”的念头产生，堂本光一才猛然体味出双方在感情中拉扯推让、分离联结所带来的细微隐秘的快感。

他就像个第一次在夜幕中欣赏烟花绽放的人，后知后觉地惊讶于这美景——后知后觉地发现，原来秘书有可能喜欢自己是一件会让他这么兴奋的事。

而另一位堂本则还在用力纠结着问题的答案，同时试图拉开与光一的距离，微微向后仰着，结果身体竟不知不觉放松下来，就这么由光一承受着自己的重量，这倒是远比内心坦率的真实反应了。他明明尴尬、不安，还有一点点难为情，却不肯做那个打破僵局的人，仿佛被堂本光一下了定身咒，担心任何轻举妄动都会导致故事截然不同的走向。

无论是哪位神仙都好，堂本剛在心里焦虑道，请快点赐给我两个能消除记忆的黑衣人吧。

这念头刚落，光一的手机竟奇迹般地响了起来，剛深深松一口气，宛如逃脱一场噩梦——画面虽毫不吓人，但确实让他浑身僵硬、无法动弹、伴随着些许惶恐。算了，现在纠结这些比喻又有什么意义呢。

堂本社长并没有立刻接起它。

根据堂本剛对堂本光一的了解，社长刚才虽然身处主动一方，却和自己一样紧张：他胸有成竹时可不是那种表情。社长现在应该和自己一样渴望尽快逃离这来自非舒适区的压力，既然如此，怎么还不快点接起手机？

这可不是一通简单的来电，是我们粉饰太平的救命稻草啊，社长。

然后剛就听到堂本光一说：“秘书，帮我接一下手机。”

啊？

这句话的槽点实在太过密集，反而让人一时无从下嘴。

“我是说，帮我拿出手机，然后帮我举着，我来通话。”堂本光一解释，看起来挺一本正经的。

“为什么，社长？手机就在你的裤袋里。”堂本剛把视线下移，望向他叮咚作响的下半身。

“你刚才不是拒绝我了吗？”堂本光一以一种有理有据、乃至理所当然的口吻耍着赖，使他告白时曾让秘书一瞬怦然的气势立刻汽化了，“如果我现在放开手，待会就没有理由继续抱着你了。”

堂本剛想了想，答：“你现在也不该抱着我，社长。”

“现在是告白的场景，我是为了配合气氛而抱着你，希望你不要误会，这绝不是职权骚扰。”长濑的警告言犹在耳，光一谨慎地补充上了这一点。

堂本剛难以置信地眨眨眼睛，开始怀疑他告白的严肃性。这个世界上居然有人会在被拒绝后还不肯松手，并解释为“配合气氛”吗？

社长其实很会搞笑……剛想，说是天然属性也没错。

“总而言之……我命令你帮我拿着手机。”堂本光一发现自己面对秘书时已完全摆不出社长的架子，只好有点赌气地鼓起腮帮，简直像把“拿你没辙”四个字直接写在脸上。

堂本剛被忽然逗笑了。他知道这种时候绝不该乐出来，但确实忍不住——他以前从没发现社长无可奈何的表情这么有意思。而他一咧开笑容，四周都明亮了，光一看得着迷，拼命忍着想去亲亲那个快乐的小圆脸的冲动。

秘书一边嘟囔着“现在绝对是职权骚扰”，一边低低哼笑着接受了命令，用两个手指从社长大人的裤袋里夹出手机，按下接听键，举到光一耳边，而堂本光一居然真的就这样大摇大摆地抱着他开始通话，实在是……实在是……

实在是恬不知耻。

来电的是光一的姐姐，惠。

“Knock knock, 我回来咯。”惠的语气和往常一样轻快，总让剛想起自己的姐姐——她两人要是认识的话，说不定会成为好朋友。

“噢、都顺利吧？我以为你下周才回来。”手机没贴紧光一的耳朵，他偏着头去凑，剛的手就越往旁边躲。

“我在爸爸妈妈这里呢，嗯，其实也没有什么特别要说的。对了，听说剛君感冒了，严重吗？”

“直接跳过我了啊……再说你的消息也太灵通了，是不是在我家里偷偷装了摄像头监视着呢。”光一不假思索地回答，结果立刻被惠抓住了漏洞。

“剛君感冒和你家又有什么关系啊？”

场面一度十分尴尬。

堂本光一自知说漏嘴，赶紧求助地看向剛，发现后者不仅把脸扭开，双颊还可疑地发红，只好生硬地转换话题，说：“那个……我的胳膊酸了，先挂了——”

“诶，就这样？真是个不可爱的小孩！”惠在手机对面抗议。

“是你自己说没什么要和我说的，而且我不是小孩！”堂本光一反驳回去。

“哼，只有小孩才会说自己不是小孩。”惠一击必杀。

光一不想在秘书面前和惠争论这个幼稚到近乎无聊的话题，连连对剛努嘴挤眼，让他快挂掉手机——假如秘书不在场，他倒是可以再战几个回合。

待姐弟两个都像小孩一样认真说过Bye-bye以后，堂本剛才按下结束键，其实也不觉得胳膊酸。他把手机塞回社长的裤袋里，准确地说是让它落进去，手指小心翼翼地没有碰到光一的大腿肌肉。他斤斤计较着这点接触，才想起自己整个人尚在光一的臂弯中。

“咳。”剛委婉地提醒社长撒手，故意挣了挣。

光一遂把怀抱稍微松开两厘米。

“咳！”剛瞪他，挣脱的幅度大了些。

光一只好不甘心地放手。

虽然没抱过几回，但他已经有些眷恋秘书的身体与温度了。

失去堂本社长的支撑，剛才意识到自己确实在他的怀抱里省了不少力。但那又怎么样呢，是他非要走过来……

堂本剛决定不去回忆告白时的场景了，因为在冷静下来后，他想起了自己现在绝不想承认的、听到社长告白时的第一反应：原来他没有喜欢上其他人啊。

他心虚地没去看光一的脸，匆匆道了再见，再次走向公寓大门。早知道就不去问社长是不是有喜欢的人之类的蠢话了，他想。

翻找磁卡时，剛知道社长就站在几米开外看着自己，心里突然有点不忍，仿佛拒绝社长的人不是他，他只是个目睹了一场失败告白的旁观者而已。

“秘书。”

不期然响起的堂本光一的声音令剛的心跳一提。

“虽然之前问了你一次，但你要辞职真的是认真的吗？”光一问。

堂本剛答是。

“刚才的拒绝也是认真的吗？”光一继续问。

堂本剛犹豫了。那么漫长的拥抱都结束了，他居然还没想出拒绝社长的理由，但无论如何，他含混地嗯了一声。

“那么，拒绝与辞职，哪个认真的程度更深一点？”

这问题完全出乎了堂本剛的预料，他愣了愣，说：“没办法选。”

“如果一定要选一个呢？”

这么明显的陷阱，以为会有人跳吗？剛几乎要嘲笑了，可嘴巴却不受大脑控制，坦白道：“当然是辞职。”

堂本光一没再发问，只是笑了笑。

表情像什么来着，剛回家后想了好一会。

狐狸。

 

36.

堂本光一并不像他表现出来的那么淡定。注视着秘书离开后，他在公寓缓缓合上的玻璃大门反光里看见自己惊喜又迷蒙的脸。

讲得通俗一点，就是傻笑的意思。

他之所以露出这种笑容，是因为他虽然经常搞不懂秘书在说什么，但这次却真的听明白了——堂本剛确实不讨厌他，一点都不讨厌他，哪怕在他手下做着疲劳得想辞职的工作，哪怕猝不及防地被同是男性的他拥抱着告白了。

一种强烈得近乎野蛮的直觉告诉光一，秘书对他的拒绝不但说不上认真，甚至不一定是真的。

直觉。堂本光一本来不太相信这种东西，因为大多数时候他并不需要这种本能。在公司，他拥有严谨精明的团队，大家依靠头脑进行高效交流，秘书一直以来与他就是如此沟通。他们都习惯了深思熟虑的说话方式，忽略了还有直觉这种东西。

比起逻辑的冷淡平静而言，直觉可是相当凶猛热情，简直像心灵的对对碰。

没错，对对碰。

在光一的想象中，自己刚才提出的那些问题就好比驾驶着艘宇宙战舰，直捣堂本剛的……呃……总之，他不仅终于接近了这个漂浮在茫茫宇宙中的名为堂本剛的神秘星球，还得以一窥它掩盖在雾光云海下的真实容貌。

大约就是毛茸茸的、圆乎乎的……

堂本光一拍拍自己的额头，昨晚在床上抱着自己酣睡的秘书的触感实在让他太难以忘怀了。

他一路琢磨着这些事，感觉自己被一种柔软酸甜的气氛包裹着，踩着油门的脚难免飘飘然，酒驾般在限速的边缘反复试探，直到终于抵达公司时才收起笑容，以免见惯了他冷脸的员工们大惊小怪。

堂本光一以为自己把情绪掩饰得很好，殊不知他的心思在新秘书生田斗真这里早已不再是什么秘密——没想到吧，社长，中岛已经全招了！

谁又能猜出小司机中岛拿到的牌竟是预言家呢。

生田从工位起身，规规矩矩地对光一问好，拿眼上下一扫，就知道这里面准有事。堂本社长衬衫的袖子卷着，西装拿在手上，眼神有些恍惚，和面试他时笔挺高冷的形象有天差地别。怎么，堂本秘书是社长你的定心丸吗，只要堂本秘书不在，社长你就立刻魂不守舍？

顺便提一句，“高冷”的“高”是“高岭之花”的“高”，不是“身高”的“高”。

说到身高，生田猛然想起长濑部长的嘱咐：如果社长到了办公室，立刻告诉我。

待光一梦游进办公室后，生田便往部长办公室拨号，这通电话毫无悬念地分到了长濑的秘书，锦户亮办公桌的座机上。

“我是社长秘书室的生田。”生田斗真一本正经道。

“您好，生田秘书，我是锦户。”锦户亮也一本正经地回答。

“锦户秘书，你也好。请你和长濑部长说，社长已经到办公室了，谢谢。”

“好的，我现在就告诉部长，辛苦了。”

他们文质彬彬地互道再见，仿佛昨晚根本没有凑在一起边听中岛讲故事边激动地拍大腿——事实上，锦户担心事关重大，一度认怂地想退出，但只捂了三秒钟耳朵就缴械投降了。缴械投降，是因为他想明白了一个道理。

有些事情是躲不过去的。

有顶头上司长濑部长与堂本社长的好友关系摆在这里，自己加入吃瓜队伍的这临门一脚如果不是由后辈中岛来踹，就是由上司长濑来踹——何处无脚，何处无瓜田？区别只是入坑的方式，一个真情实感，一个耳濡目染。

虽然锦户酒醒后深深为他们干杯时喊的“锁了”口号而羞耻，但男子汉大丈夫，跳便跳了，没有反悔的道理。

他定了定神，敲门进长濑的办公室，汇报社长已经到了的事。长濑本正若有所思，一听这话，从椅子上弹起来，说：“好，我去社长的办公室一趟。”

“部长，我们十一点半要从公司出发，你和建筑公司的负责人约了十二点吃午饭。”锦户提醒道。

“记得、记得。”长濑急急忙忙地出门了。

八成是关于堂本秘书的事，锦户想。部长能从社长那里得到第一手更新情报，就好比亲友看演唱会，不但不用抽票，还能去乐屋打打招呼、合合影，真是让人羡慕——大家同在坑里，资源应该共享嘛。

长濑部长当然是自己人，锦户秘书对此从不怀疑。

他只知其一，不知其二：长濑智也这个坑跳得其实很被动——被正主一脚蹬进去的。而无奈正主这一脚力气太大，让长濑深陷坑底，所以现在心急火燎地要去查问进度。

如果有一台摄像机全程跟拍长濑的话，他现在一定会凑近镜头说：“观众朋友们，两个堂本已经独处了将近二十四个小时，这期间到底发生了什么呢，让我们去一探究竟吧！”

在敲响社长办公室的大门前，长濑给光一发送了一条信息：[回复此信息可获得一份真实关心]

回信内容和预想得一样，是个简洁的问号，看来光一状态正常。长濑便正正领带，又对新来的那位小秘书——没记错的话是姓生田——点头示意，然后作淡定状走进堂本光一的办公室，轻轻合上门。

门一关紧，立刻三步并作两步赶到光一桌前，压低声音问道：“……怎么样了？”

确是一份非常真实的真人关心。堂本光一放下手机，手抵下巴，深沉地想了一会，说：“昨晚，我和秘书睡在一起了。”

“啊？！”长濑大惊，向后退了一步。

“只是睡在一起，不是‘做了’的意思。”光一说明。

“啊……”长濑把刚才退的那一步进回来。

“然后，刚才送秘书回家，在他的公寓楼下没忍住告白了。”光一继续叙述，表情无甚波澜。

“啊？！”长濑又惊了，不过非但没有后退，反而又上前一步，有些激动。

“被秘书拒绝了。”光一微微低头，声音也沉下去些。

“啊……”长濑作不忍状，遗憾地叹了口气。

“但我觉得秘书不是真的拒绝我。他不讨厌我。”光一重新抬头，眼里有几分坏笑的意思。

“啊？！”长濑没想到还有反转，再次惊了。

“虽然没什么根据，我确实觉得剛不讨厌我。不如说，他看上去好像挺动摇的……”

 

长濑智也在光一开始甜蜜回忆前打断了他，问：“这都是发生在从昨天下午到今天早上之间的事吗？”

堂本光一不明所以，点点头。

长濑叉着腰独自消化了好一会，才说道：“既然你都这么说了，我也就没什么可问的。”

然后长长吁出一口气，把脸转向并不存在的跟拍摄像机——他身后的半空，困惑道：“这是第六集吗？我少看了两集吗？”

光一不知长濑在对谁说话，以为好朋友被折磨疯了，担忧地问：“……你没事吧？”

长濑不答，边琢磨边自顾自往外走。走着走着，停下来，转身指着他，说：“看来不仅是你，堂本秘书也早就有这个心思。”

又说：“如果是这样的话，这八年你们早干什么去了？”

又说：“多悬啊，差点就错过了。”

普天之下，对两位堂本的误会都是同一个思路。

 

37.

长濑智也来时清清醒醒，走时懵懵懂懂，留下本来就恍惚的堂本光一更加恍惚：难道堂本秘书真的早就对我……？

如果真是这样……

光一的脑中划过一道闪电——说是智慧之光、灵感女神或逻辑火种也行，总之，在它的照耀下，那些不起眼的细节以另一种方式勾连起来，展现出一个他从未想象过的可能性：

堂本剛一直都在暗示他。

仔细想想，秘书似乎总是若有似乎地提起恋爱或约会方面的话题，直到昨晚还说“如果社长你用这幅样子追女孩子的话，绝对不会被拒绝的”之类的话。

等等。剛说“女孩子”这个词的时候有加重音吗？

光一回忆不起来了。当时他的大脑和眼睛都很忙，一边暗自埋怨秘书抛下他狠心辞职，一边忍不住瞟秘书过分放松的坐姿，心思并没放在人的语气上。

早知道就该更仔细地听他说话，光一不禁懊悔，转念一想，类似的情况在这八年的时间里不知重复了多少次，或许秘书决定辞职的真正理由就是因为他的迟钝和这迟钝导致的各种各样的失望。

没想到秘书对我的感情居然这么深，而我却让他的期待落了空，我有罪……他手抚胸口来平缓沉痛的心情，抚了两下，转念又一想，不对。

那孩子说要辞职的时候，表情分明欣欣然，一点也看不出因爱生恨的样子。

翻来覆去地又分析了一会，堂本光一决定暂时不去想它了。无论如何，先挑明的人是自己，秘书应当知道，这话可不是能随口说着玩玩的。

他不可避免地开始回味因他的告白而时不时泛起在剛那张小圆脸上的红晕，感觉自己的心脏由一个平凡坚硬的固体被那红晕的热量融化成了某种香软可口的东西。他忍不住把脸埋进手掌里偷笑——瞥见生田隔着玻璃窗不时投来的怀疑目光后，立刻假装成打喷嚏的样子，而这景象看在生田眼里，无疑成了二人昨晚住在一起的石锤。

看，被传染感冒了吧！

堂本光一自给自足地畅想着，回过神来发现已是正午。长濑出外应酬，秘书病假休息，他不愿一人去公司餐厅，临时决定回本家看望姐姐，这也是出于吃饭的考虑：姐姐在家，伙食一定更好。

本家位于昂贵优质的地区，却没建成富丽堂皇的样子。考虑到喜代子女士一直拥有强烈的培育美丽植株的愿望，她的丈夫，堂本光生会长修改了原本的设计。自堂本光一出生起，他的家就被茂盛的院子包围着，而他的母亲喜代子如果不是在婴儿床边看他，就是在院子里看花苞。姐姐惠那时已经能跑会跳，和花花草草一起茁壮成长。

光一对于这样的设计持保留意见，原因是以浪漫为目的种在他卧室飘窗外的那棵树。据说与自己同龄，很快就不负众望地蹿高了，树干笔直洁白，枝叶舒展，秀秀气气，被喜代子欣喜地赞赏“长得和你多像呀”，然后迅速地吸收了大部分本该照进光一卧室里的阳光，使惠一度以为青春期的弟弟变成了一个阴暗的小孩，故意把自己的房间搞得不见天日。

这件事到现在还被她们拿出来讲，堂本光一没觉得哪里好笑，更何况即使屋子这么暗了，老妈也没给他分配新的。

“如果没有这棵树，你一定被晒得黑黑的。”喜代子给出了这样的理由。但秘书有时跟着他下班回本家吃晚饭，却会被热情地邀请留宿在格外宽敞明亮的客房里，令光一大为无奈。

说到秘书，光一边驾车边想，不知他的午饭吃了什么。如果还没吃，可以从家里带点什么送过去。

那就又能见上他一面了，光一暗喜。

车子驶入堂本宅的大门后——被堂本家的儿子称为植物园，沿车道单行绕院一周才能停进车库。夏末季节，树木植物依然繁绿，光一下车，甫一置身室外，立刻闻见空气里涌动着令人身心放松的花香。他一路穿过小径，从正门进屋，肩上浮着几瓣他叫不上名字的花。

管家山田阿姨为他开门，光一边换鞋边探头探脑：“妈——我回来啦，姐——”

山田阿姨好像要说什么，他没留意，一路穿堂过室，踢踢踏踏，西装脱了，领带也解了，高挽袖口，嘴里还在“妈”、“姐”地招呼着。

一进餐厅，愣了。

堂本剛嘴里塞得满满的，手里举着勺子，坐也不是、站也不是——他已经条件反射地站起来了，可惠一直压着他的肩膀往下按。

“早就听见你的车了，”喜代子笑眯眯看儿子，“不知道你要回来，没准备你的饭啊。”

“妈，光一一定是吃过饭才回家的呀，”惠爽快道，“否则会提前和你说的。”然后回头关心剛：“吃啊，剛君，多吃点，坐好。”

“是嘛，已经吃过了？”在客厅看棒球赛直播的会长堂本光生也闻声前来。

“啊、啊，吃过了……吧。”桌上几道菜都堆在秘书面前，堂本光一见状便挨着椅子边坐下，眼巴巴看了一会，小声问：“香吗？”

窘得堂本剛面红耳赤。

他与光一道别后原想安安静静地整理思绪，姿势还没坐稳，堂本家大小姐惠的电话就打来了。她担心他感冒照顾不好自己，又说很久没见过他了，要差司机来接他吃午饭。

这个世界上哪有才拒绝了别人的告白，就去人父母家里吃午饭的道理？可剛无法对惠说明这个情况，只好硬着头皮来了，默默祈祷自己这餐饭可以吃得神不知鬼不觉。

若事事都能如他所愿地发展，职早就顺利辞掉了。

剛捧着碗，感到喜代子、惠和光一的目光都钉在他身上，不由吞咽得越来越艰难，最后被这亲切的压力逼得投降：“……会长夫人、大小姐、社长，多谢款待，我吃饱了。”

光一的手在桌下动了动，差点接过秘书的碗来继续吃。

喜代子体谅地点头：“剛君比平时吃的少，果然感冒时胃口不好吧。”语气大为心疼。

惠让人撤下碗碟，说：“即使这样也勉强自己吃一点，不然实在没精神。”

堂本光一想起剛昨晚闹着要吃炸鸡时的状态，意味深长地挑了挑眉毛，然后觉得脚被踢了两下，低头看，是秘书正在求救，指望他把自己带走。

来都来了，急什么。光一大感有趣，故意踢回去，余光瞥见秘书脸上的笑容一僵，便更加得寸进尺，又轻轻踢了秘书两脚。

气得秘书的舌尖在腮帮子里顶来顶去。

堂本光一几乎要乐出来了，借喝水来掩饰恶作剧得逞后的坏笑。

“对了，光一，好不容易回家来，去陪陪爸爸吧。”惠不知为何开始轰他——明明她才是‘好不容易回家来’的那个。

堂本光一不知她有什么小话要背着自己才能说，眼神怀疑地在喜代子女士与惠大小姐的脸上滚了几圈，正要起身，被秘书看准时机报复了一脚，下意识缩腿，膝盖却精准撞上桌角，疼得龇牙咧嘴。

喜代子顺顺他的后背，小声嘀咕道：“冒冒失失的……”

然后抬头看秘书，怜爱又抱歉地笑道：“你们社长虽然很会工作，但有时确实让人不放心呢，是吧，剛君？平时多亏你了。”

堂本剛谦虚地回答新入职的生田秘书做事也非常认真。

“哎呀……这孩子已经到需要两个人来照顾的地步了吗？”喜代子优雅地掩起因惊讶而微微张开的嘴。

光一百口莫辩，咬牙道：“没这回事，是因为……”

惠和喜代子好奇地一起望向他。

“……没事。我去看棒球比赛。” 光一没提自己被剛踢了的事，当然也没提剛要辞职的事，因为这些都和他告白的事有着千丝万缕的联系，需要慢慢向家人渗透。

待确认光一听不到她们说话以后，惠立刻挪到离剛较近的位子上，边上下打量他边露出满意不已的笑容。

剛猜她大概要说……

“现在是单身没错吗，剛君？”

就是这个。

那么下一句应该是……

“我这里有个很想认识你的女孩子，蛮可爱的，有空的话要不要见一面呢？自从在我po的照片里见到去年年末聚会合影里的你以后，她就一直惦记着呢。”

呃。

“不必当成相亲之类的严肃见面——”惠将餐后的水果甜点往他的方向推了推，“整天跟着光一在公司里，剛君也没有什么认识新朋友的机会吧。”

话说回来，这不就是堂本剛辞职的原因吗？

他本该痛痛快快地点头答应，不知为什么，就像当时没能给出社长拒绝的理由一样，现在也没法就这么简单地说出“好”字。

为什么呢！

他对着甜点上点缀的橙子瓣拧起眉头。

“那个，”堂本光一一无所知地出现在餐厅门口，挠了挠头，“我得回公司了。”

喜代子和惠都跟他挥手道别，剛咬着下嘴唇望他，没说话。

“你回家好好吃药。”光一含糊地叮嘱了秘书一句。

又回头看惠：“早点送他回家，感冒了得多睡觉。”

然后就边低头系着领带边出门了，脑后的小揪毛茸茸的。

堂本剛耳听跑车引擎渐渐飘远，心里不知怎么一阵无名火起，赌气似的突然开口道：“既然人家这么说了，那我一定要跟她见面才行。”

惠眨眨眼，不明白弟弟的小秘书为什么嘟着嘴。剛君比光一要难懂一点，虽然总是笑眯眯的。但说真的，如果剛是自己的弟弟的话……

会rua吧。绝对会从小rua到大的。

 

38.

堂本剛以为自己早已被工作累积的疲劳搞得失去知觉，记不起上一次心神不宁是什么时候，不过他现在确实辗转反侧、烦躁异常。

堂本社长为什么要说那样的话？堂本社长不该说那样的话。

给光一当了八年的秘书，自从业务熟练后，再没有剛不能对答如流的问题。是作为完美秘书的自尊把他架得太高了，让他直到这样的深更半夜还在敬业地苦苦追寻问题的答案。

面对堂本光一的告白却说不出拒绝的理由，虽然也有震惊、空白、手足无措的成分，但归根结底是因为某个更重要的事实。

他说不出拒绝他的理由，是因为他根本就没有拒绝他的理由——他根本就不想拒绝他。

堂本剛觉得这太荒谬了，他利用宝贵的睡眠时间来冥想可不是为了听见这种乱七八糟的心声的。

但它似乎最合理、最说得通。

别开玩笑了——

剛愤愤起身，把床头柜上放的半杯水一饮而尽，下床去接新的。走出卧室才发现客厅阳台的窗帘没合紧，银亮清澈的月光像水一样泼在地上，与他记忆里的某个画面似曾相识。

大约是七年前的事了吧，光一那时还不是社长，他陪他参加了一个喧哗无聊的聚会，然后赶在终电前自己回家。那天正是周末，回家时，一路上见到的都是与自己年龄相仿的、和朋友或恋人结伴同行的年轻人，只有他形单影只，本来平静的心情难免渐渐低落了。

大学同学曾几次邀请他参加聚会，但总与光一的行程冲突，剛不得已连推了几次，人家就不再约他。

嗯……那也是没办法的事啊。

剛不想就这么直接回家，也不想借酒消愁，只好去公园的秋千上坐着——独自在夏末夜晚的凉风里荡秋千，简直是把寂寞写在脸上了嘛。他盯着路灯投在沙地上的支离破碎的影子发呆，车流的噪音从不远处的马路上传来，让人不得清静。

奈良比这里安静多了，不知家里人现在在做什么，剛有一搭没一搭地想着，不知坐了多久，有人用车灯晃他。

他眯着眼迎光看去，堂本光一甩上车门，朝他走来。

“娃娃脸，发呆啊？”

“少爷，怎么……”剛站起来，两脚陷进沙子里。

“想问你到家了没有，打了好几个电话你都没接，”光一一屁股坐上相邻的蓝秋千，抛给他一个小盒子，“所以来看看你。另外，这是喜代子女士下午做的点心，让我带来，说你明天可以当早餐。”

剛怔怔看他，又低头看点心盒，心里感动，一时无言，光一见状赶紧补充：“千万不要勉强自己吃掉，可能太甜了。”

“我喜欢吃甜的。”剛笑，露出虎牙的尖。

“啊，是吗？”光一也笑笑，用下巴点点身边的秋千，“坐啊。”

剛便坐回去，晃动的频率和光一交错开来，像人不断前进的双腿。

堂本光一仰头看月亮，看了一会，说：“下个月我就正式进入公司了，你也要跟着我去。”

剛点头。

光一突然偏过头来看他，表情很严肃：“一起加油吧？”

剛用力点头。

光一眯眼打量他，然后突然伸出手捏他的下巴，笑道：“不管怎么看都是娃娃脸啊。”

虽然长着一张娃娃脸，可在之后的几年里也干净果断地为他处理了许多麻烦。他们之间的关系本该永远如此，既是上司与下属，又是亲密战友，偶尔还像兄弟一样。

堂本剛叹了口气。

那时的温度湿度都与现在相仿，洒在他们身上的也是类似的月光，而看月亮的人的心情却大不一样了。

明明就是社长不该说这种话。说了以后又能怎么样呢，难道指望自己也能同样地喜欢回去吗？

“喜欢”这个词令他心底一阵异样的震动。

他从没想过自己会喜欢社长，更何况社长和自己一样是男人。

既然如此，说着喜欢自己的社长就是“那边”的人咯？

这怎么可能，他们朝夕相处，剛从未察觉光一有这种倾向。他在原地站了片刻，依然理不出头绪，只得回屋睡觉。就在躺下的一瞬间，头脑里猛地冒出一个更让他脸红的念头。

也许社长对自己的喜欢和性别没有关系。

剛把脸埋进枕头里。

别想了！管他呢！

浑浑噩噩地度过周末，当堂本剛星期一去上班时，感冒虽然终于好了，却出现了新的症状——只要一听到堂本光一或社长这个词，就有些过敏反应，要么心跳慢半拍，要么耳根泛红，连带皮肤也跟着痒。

比如此时。

电梯门开，企划部门的樱井翔与二宫和也一前一后走进来，见到剛后，都挺热情地和他打招呼。

“堂本秘书，感冒好多了吗？”樱井客客气气地问。

剛答已经没事了，然后发现二宫似乎正努力憋笑，不禁好奇地多看了他们两眼。

樱井作平静状，使劲拿胳膊肘捅二宫，越是这样，二宫越忍不住，白净的脸很快就涨红了。

“……他最近工作压力有点大，别介意，堂本秘书。” 樱井蹩脚地解释道。

二宫终于乐出声了，边乐边双手合十地朝剛求饶：“抱歉、剛君，我只是那天正好撞到社长抱着你出去。”

樱井翻了个白眼，连拽二宫的西装下摆，但这拦不住二宫一吐为快。

“说真的，剛君，你不知道长濑部长当时的反应吧？他还以为着火了呢……”

上行的电梯厢里充满了来自二宫一个人快活的笑声。

“一想到部长当时的样子，我就忍不住……剛君，你回来真是太好了，最近社长的发型乱七八糟的……”

十六层的门一开，樱井翔就捂着二宫的嘴巴把他拖出去了。

堂本剛收起笑容，深深呼气，偷偷看自己从袖口露出的那截手腕，发现皮肤隐隐发粉，忍不住用力挠了两下。

他当然知道堂本社长的发型乱七八糟，他刚才还在整理那头软毛呢。只是……

总觉得哪里不对劲。

就像被谁偷偷把自己的近视镜换成了显微镜似的，剛开始注意到一些他以前从没留意的事情。

比如说，堂本光一的皮肤确实很白，白而干燥，就像他的表达习惯一样直接明快，不制造一点潮湿暧昧的空间。

其实剛并不确定光一是否真的没留下一点暧昧的余地，不知为什么，他觉得自己似乎没办法与社长对视了。

 

39.

生田斗真发现堂本秘书自从休病假回来后就有些反常，总是一个人坐在那里发呆，像是有什么大烦恼。他几次想问，都被故意岔开话题，只得作罢。

已经是第四天了——从周一到周四，堂本秘书一直这样梦游着，虽然神奇地没在工作上出现差错，却反而让人更不放心了。

没问题吧？生田暗暗担忧着，从旁仔细观察秘书，当然也如此地观察着社长，他们明明像之前一样说话、出行，却又好像有某种朦朦胧胧的不同……

是什么呢。

中岛司机也没得出任何结论。这几天堂本秘书不再在早晨前往社长家帮忙打理，二人同乘的机会变少了，而即使坐在车里，也常常一言不发，甚至不看对方一眼。

“他们该不会……”生田在午餐时做了个“掰了”的手势。

中岛露出一个自信的笑容。

“不可能，”小司机说，“一定只是不想被外人发现才故意这样做的。”

“诶？这样吗？”生田将信将疑地又往嘴里填了口饭。

中岛举起预言家之手安抚地在空中摆了摆，道：“看着吧，生田秘书，说不定两个人之后还会说什么‘没有电话号码’、‘从没单独吃过饭’之类的话呢。”

生田若有所思地放下勺子，缓缓点头，说：“是，你说的有道理。”

又说：“我应该多帮堂本秘书做点事情，这样他才有更多的时间去偷看社长啊。”

当堂本剛自己发觉自己偷瞄堂本光一的时间太长时，就匆匆把头低下去了。

他近来总是情不自禁地想看看社长在做什么，似乎这样做就能找到一个严谨的拒绝那个告白的理由，但只是越看越贪婪——无目的地凝视着，哪怕堂本光一一动不动地看文件或方案的时候都值得他关注。

他也是在这个过程中才惊讶地发现，光一和八年前相比几乎没有什么变化，态度、表情和身材都和最初开始工作时一样，全无走形。

令人敬佩的固执。

另外他发现，虽然社长总是抱怨着衣服的事，但其实只是偷懒而已。这周没有他的帮忙，社长自己也能把领带和衬衣搭配得很好。

这条红色的就很适合他。因为皮肤白的关系，因为相貌英俊的关系。

堂本光一很帅，这是事实，他尤其帅在，由剛看来，朴素。

似乎从没想过用这张脸去炫耀什么，就像在公司里工作的时候，从不因为自己是少爷而指使什么。如果不是这样的人，他也无法为他工作这么久。

注视堂本光一时，剛常常忘了自己已在辞职交接的阶段，而一旦想起来了，就更忍不住要多看他两眼，因为辞职后就见不到这个人了。

剛已经知道了，只是做出假装不知道的样子。

如果能装到彻底离开公司那天为止，这件事就可以不了了之，堂本光一也许会再问他一次，也许不会，无论如何，他要继续假装成不知道的样子。

手机突然震了一下，堂本剛猛地回神，发现是日历提醒。

明天下午，他要与光一的姐姐惠介绍的那个女孩见面。吃饭的餐厅、打发时间的电影院都已订好了，这些事他为光一做过多次，闭着眼也能完成，只是不习惯这次的男主角变成了自己。

剛还没做好要和谁约会的心理准备，也不认为自己能在这么混乱的状态下进行约会。如果当时没有答应就好了。

如果社长当时把自己拉走就好了。

他盯着屏幕看了一会，给惠发出一条信息，取消了明天的见面。这么做很对不起她们，但就那样不明不白地前往的话，似乎更对不起她们。

惠一点也没有埋怨他，甚至没有打听具体原因，这让剛更内疚。

有一口气堵在不上不下的位置，咳不出来、咽不下去，他只能一阵一阵地心悸，沮丧得直想乱发脾气。

社长办公室的内线紧接着响了，光一简短地嘱咐他把H酒店的改造方案拿进去——就是收购后入住率毫无起色的那一间。

堂本剛被自己的转椅绊了一脚，差点掀翻桌子，把小秘书生田吓坏了，见他没事，连声说：“还好还好、还好还好，否则社长一定……”

啊？

“社长一定很那个这个……担心，担心下属嘛！哈哈！”生田越说声音越小，最后缩回椅子里。他本想说“社长一定心疼死了”，猛然想起中岛司机的话，及时刹住口，暗呼好险。

剛捋捋鬓角，平复心情，走进堂本光一的办公室。

光一正抱着手臂等他。

“没摔着吧？”接过文件时，瞟了他一眼。

剛佯装对企划案上的鲛岛两个大字很感兴趣似的，腰背挺得直直的，说：“没有，社长。”

堂本光一似乎笑了，又似乎没笑，再瞟他一眼，说：“我还要开会，今天你早点下班吧。”

“好，社长，明天见。”剛梗着脖子。

“晚上吃什么好吃的？”光一顺口问了一句。

明知道是关心的话，却让剛觉得来气。“不知道，社长，还没想好呢。”说完欠欠身就往外走。

路过那些光洁照人的玻璃时，堂本剛不敢看自己的倒影。他觉得自己很狼狈，仿佛从什么重要的东西前懦弱地逃跑了似的。

他焦虑地反复戳了三四次电梯的下行按键。

二宫在第十六层上来了，西装口袋鼓出一个小小的方形，看来是要到户外的吸烟区去。堂本剛听说今天企划部又要加班。

二宫没像之前一样对他憋笑，双手插在裤袋里，悠闲地问了好后就盯着红色数字不断下降。

剛以为他会把这段沉默保持到最后，不想二宫在数字降到个位后突然开口了，说：“剛君，你知道我为什么觉得长濑部长当时的反应好笑吗？不是因为表情或语气这种东西，是因为我想到就连部长也没见过堂本社长那副紧张的样子。不知为什么，这事真的让我觉得很有意思。”

说完这句话，他们稳稳地在写字楼的一层大厅降落。梯门打开，二宫倒退着出去，脸上一派狡黠相。

剛被他的话提醒起了些别的。

生病时，光一在车上好像说了什么。

剛逆着人群走向回家的路，夕阳余晖热烈明亮，却只蒸腾出夏秋交替时淡淡的凉意，他在街头驻足抬头看天，又看面前宽阔匆忙的十字街头，突然不知道自己该往哪里去。

不想就这么回家，也不想借酒消愁。

独自在夏末傍晚的凉风里荡秋千，真是一点长进也没有啊。

剛看着路灯忽闪了几下，一盏接一盏地亮起来，而天很快就黑了，今夜难得晴朗，既能看见星星，也能看见月亮。

一些刚下补习课的中学生路过了他，一些草草结束了晚饭的上班族路过了他，他们只是远远地看上他一眼，毫不在意。

时间这么宝贵，为什么要浪费在坐着秋千发呆这件事上。

月光被沙地起伏的缓丘打碎了，剛就这样盯着那阴影，他明知道自己应该站起来回家去，却不想动。他的心被一种奇怪的情绪坠得很沉，沉得走不远。

不知坐了多久，有人用车灯晃他。

堂本光一甩上车门，朝他走去。

“秘书。”

堂本剛把自己的双脚从沙子里拔出来。

“秘书，刚才姐姐问我……”光一已经从惠那里听说了剛推掉约会的事，一半恼火，一半高兴，恼在秘书居然有相亲的计划而自己却不知情，喜在这事最终没能成行，但心里难免七上八下，给剛拨了几个电话，见他不接，只能来找。

还好剛只认准这一个地方钻。

他没把后半句话说完，因为秘书的眼眶似乎有点红。

光一用力眨了几下眼睛，以为自己看错了。

堂本剛站在与他相距两三步的位置，眼中雾蒙蒙的。

“……怎么了？”

“社长，你说的喜欢我，是哪种喜欢呢？”

光一有些意外，思路立刻狂奔起来，想着这次要说出一番情真意切的动人话语，秘书却忽然靠近了。

“是这种喜欢吗？”

那小小的、富士山一样形状的嘴唇坦率地贴上了他的。

 

-tbc-


End file.
